Una mala broma
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry y Ron deciden hacerle una broma a Malfoy pero el resultado es otro . Harry y Hermione enfadados ¿que hara Harry para que le perdone? mal sumary lo se espero que les guste.


Era un día como otro cualquiera quien le iba a decir a él como acabaría esa pequeña broma que habían preparado él y su mejor amigo para ese odiado Slytherin.

Pero como siempre le pasaba todo le salía al revés y ahora se encontraba en la enfermería por que su broma no había salido tan bien como esperaban.

Y no es que el saber que a Ron si le hubiera ido bien le alegrara mucho ya que al menos él había sacado algo bueno de todo eso, pero él solo había conseguido una buena reprimenda de Mcgonagall y un terrible enfado de Hermione.

Harry y Ron estaban en la sala de los menesteres esperando a que Hermione se fuera a la biblioteca como de costumbre para que ellos pudieran hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer.

-Bueno chicos en vista de que no vais a estudiar yo me voy a la biblioteca y espero que después no me pidáis los deberes por que lo podéis ir olvidando.- dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a los dos chicos que tenía delante.

-Venga Hermi, luego los haremos te lo prometo.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con su cara de niño bueno, y una sonrisa que le robo un suspiro a su amiga, y esta no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarla y devolvérsela de igual manera.

Hermione se fue a la biblioteca y cuando ellos vieron que ya estaba dentro salieron corriendo de la sala de los menesteres y se dirigieron a las cocinas donde Kreacher y Dobby tendrían que estar esperándolos.

Harry y Ron entraron en las cocinas, y Ron saco un frasquito de poción de amor de la que fabricaban sus hermanos, y se la entrego a Dobby.

-Se lo tienes que echar en el plato a Goyle, es la poción mas fuerte que tienen.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que encargar que Draco lo mire cuando se la haya tomado.- dijo Harry.

-Si, y esto e lo tenéis que echar a Malfoy.- dijo Harry entregándole un frasquito mas pequeño a Kreacher.

Esa poción haría que Draco dijera todo lo contrario a lo que quería decir.

Harry y Ron salieron de las cocinas y se fueron a la torre deseando que llegara la hora de la cena.

Se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez, y después de un buen rato entro Hermione y al verlos allí sentados jugando se llevaron otra buena reprimenda por parte de la castaña.

Harry decidió ponerse a hacer los deberes antes de que a Hermione le diera por hechizarlo, Ron por su parte decidió irse de la sala y esperarlos luego en el gran comedor.

Harry estaba sentado con el libro de transformaciones en su regazo leyendo para poder hacer la redacción, y no se daba cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba observando, después de leer lo que tenía que leer se dispuso a escribir la redacción y cuando termino vio que Hermione estaba leyendo enfrente de él muy concentrada se levanto con cuidado y se acerco a ella, se puso detrás y le susurro:

-¿Te importaría corregírmela o eso también me lo vas a negar?-

Hermione sintió un escalofrió y al sentir la respiración de este tan cerca suspiro y dijo:

-No podría negarte nada.- Harry se extraño ante esa respuesta y dijo:

-¿Cómo?- Hermione volvió en si, se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y dijo:

-Que si que eso no te lo puedo negar, ya que después de todo hiciste tú solo la tarea.-

Hermione le quito la redacción y evito la mirada de él, que la observaba de una manera muy extraña.

Después de un buen rato corrigiendo, aunque en realidad estaba intentando que Harry dejara de mirarla, levanto su vista del papel y le dijo:

-Esta muy bien es la primera vez que no te tengo que corregir nada, bueno ya que terminaste, ¿por que no vamos ya a cenar?-

Harry asintió mientras guardaba la redacción y sus cosas en la mochila cuando terminaron, se fueron hacía el gran comedor, y al entrar Harry diviso a Ron y se fueron a sentar a su lado.

Harry estaba pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho, y estaba un poco confuso, por que cuando escucho esas palabras de ella su corazón se acelero mucho y eso no era algo que le hubiese pasado muy a menudo, no al menos con Hermione.

Al llegar a la mesa se sentó y no estaba pendiente de nada, solo pensaba en eso se había olvidado por completo de todo lo que tenían planeado para esa noche.

Ron lo miro y cuando iba a preguntar apareció la comida y decidió que eso era más importante para él.

Ron comenzó a cenar y Harry también aunque estaba mas pendiente de otras cosas.

Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho la voz de Hermione lo que le provocó que su corazón se acelerara de sobre manera.

-¿Ron te encuentras bien?- Hermione no recibió respuesta del pelirrojo así que Harry decidió levantar su vista del plato y fijarse en su amigo, este tenía la vista puesta en la mesa de Ravenclow no la quitaba de un sitio especifico, y ese sitio estaba ocupado por una chica rubia de ojos azules que tenía su mirada fija en la de Ron.

Harry entonces sintió algo que lo recorría al escuchar lo que su amigo decía:

-No había visto nunca nada tan hermoso.- Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-

-Mira ella es una diosa.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miro y Harry dijo:

-Ron, creo que tenemos un problema.- dijo este.

-Si que no se lo he dicho todavía.- dijo este y se iba a levantar cuando Harry lo cogió y le dijo:

-Ron Dobby y Kreacher se han confundido, de plato.- dijo este mientras agarraba a su amigo.

-Me da igual tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes.- dijo este y se soltó de Harry y este vio como su amigo iba derecho a Luna Lovegood la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba del gran comedor.

Harry resignado se sentó en su silla pero al girarse se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

-¿Para quién se supone que iba esa poción Harry?- dijo esta en tono bastante peligroso.

-Bueno, esto, era algo que habíamos preparado para Malfoy.- dijo este.

-Ya veo, y se puede saber de que se trataba.- dijo esta más enfadada.

-No te importa.- contesto este, de muy malas formas, cosa que a Hermione le extraño y a Harry le entro el pánico, si seguía allí con Hermione iba a tener problemas.

-¿Cómo has dicho? te recuerdo que soy premio anual Harry.- dijo esta elevando el tono, y de los labios de Harry salió lo que él nunca abría dicho:

-No se como una sangre sucia como tú pudo llegar a conseguir ese puesto de seguro que algo arias para conseguirlo.-

Las palabras de Harry le hicieron mucho daño a Hermione, y este vio como lagrimas salían de los ojos ámbar de Hermione, y sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil cuando esta dijo:

-No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, para mi no existes.-dijo esta levantándose mientras lloraba.

Harry se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo pero no podía seguirla, si lo hacía podría empeorar las cosas, se pregunto que diantres había fallado, y se dirigió a las cocinas, al entrar entendió todo ya que vio a Kreacher partiéndose de la risa y a Dobby en una esquina desmayado.

Harry salió enfadado de allí y se fue por los pasillos y se encontró con Malfoy.

-Vaya veo que te has peleado con tu noviecita.-

-No te incumbe.- dijo este.

-Tal vez me la quede para mí, esta demasiado buena la sangre sucia.-

Harry se giro y le dijo:

-Te la regalo no vale nada.- Malfoy lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rastro y Harry no entendió el por que hasta que vio una mano en su rostro y sintió un gran dolor en la mejilla derecha.

Harry vio a Hermione que salía corriendo de una clase que había cerca.

-En definitiva yo prefiero esta parte de la broma Potter.-dijo este riéndose.

El resultado de su risa fue que recibió un buen puñetazo en la barriga de parte de Harry.

Harry se fue muy enfadado consigo mismo y con Malfoy, decidió que lo mejor era irse a la sala de menesteres hasta que se pasaran los efectos de esa maldita poción que se había tomado.

Al llegar se sentó en el sillón más cercano que encontró y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente los efectos ya habían pasado pero el humor de Hermione no y estaba claro que no iba a dejar que él se le acercara para explicarle.

Ron estaba muy contento, ya que lo de Luna le salió bien y resulto que le gusto estar con ella, así que comenzaron a salir.

Paso una semana y él estaba en los terrenos de Howarts paseando, y todavía maldiciendo el momento que decidieron hacer esa broma.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol aunque hacía frío le daba igual últimamente todo le daba igual solo le importaba Hermione, se había estado preguntando que demonios le estaba pasando y no fue hasta ese día que se dio cuenta cuando giro su cabeza y sus ojos vieron a Malfoy besando a Hermione.

Eso le dejo la sangre helada, se levanto y sin poderse controlar cuando vio que se separaban le propino un buen puñetazo en la cara y después otro en el estomago.

El resultado del altercado era él en una camilla de la enfermería donde se encontraba y Terry Boot, el chico que en realidad estaba besando a Hermione en la cama mas alejada de la suya.

Y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba era que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Harry estaba pensando en como hacer para conseguir que Hermione lo perdonara, se formo una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar lo que había planeado.

Harry se levanto al día siguiente y le dedico una mirada a Terry que le dejaba bien claro lo que sentía hacía él en ese momento.

-No es tuya.- dijo este.

-No, pero no dejare que juegues con ella conozco muy bien tu reputación. Dijo este.

-¿Y que estés enamorado de ella no tiene nada que ver Potter?-

Harry no le dijo nada salió de allí y se fue a la sala de los menesteres.

Hermione estaba muy enfadada con Harry se dirigió a la enfermería para ver a Terry al llegar lo encontró en su cama, pero no estaba solo sino que Lavender Brown lo acompañaba, Hermione al verlo le dijo unas cuantas cosas y agrego que se alegraba de que Harry le hubiese echo eso.

Salió de allí estaba muy mal, ella creía que si conseguía estar con otro chico olvidaría a Harry, ya que en ese último año sus sentimientos se habían aclarado del todo y ya sabía que era lo que sentía por Ron y por Harry.

Estaba apunto de entrar en su sala común cuando una miniatura de un cola cuerno húngaro se planto delante de ella, Hermione lo observo y este escupió fuego y de este salió un pergamino, Hermione lo cogió y lo abrió.

_**Perdón es la única palabra que se me ocurre decirte para que lo entiendas.**_

_**Perdón es lo único que quiero decir hasta que tú me perdones.**_

_**Perdón es la palabra mas sencilla y lo se.**_

**_Perdón es lo único que se me ocurre por decirte lo que te dije (aunque si somos sinceros deberías de haberme dejado que te explicara lo que paso.)_**

_**Perdón una y mil veces por ser tan estúpido y tratarte de esa manera que te he tratado aunque créeme que nunca fue mi intención hacerlo.**_

_**Ya solo me queda decirte que si me perdonas sigas lo que te he ido dejando.**_

Hermione se guardo la carta y sonrió miro a la miniatura y esta la guió hasta una clase de la segunda planta donde encontró un ramo de flores con otra nota escrita pero esta solo traía una frase.

_**Me di cuenta…**_

Hermione cogió el ramo y siguió al Dragón y este la llevo al segundo piso donde encontró una hermosa mariposa de colores que sostenía otro papelito:

_**Espero que no te importe….**_

Hermione lo cogió y vio que el dragón ya no estaba miro a la mariposa y esta echo a volar Hermione corrió detrás de ella y llego al tercer piso y encontró una sola rosa con otra tarjetita:

_**Al igual que esta rosa así me sentía pero al igual que con la rosa cuando tú llegaste ya no estuve así.**_

La mariposa volvió a echar a volar y llego al cuarto piso, y Hermione encontró a Fawkes que estaba apoyado en una estatua con otra nota para ella.

_**Fawkes era algo muy especial y es muy especial para Dumbledore, por que no dudo que después de muerto aun lo siga siendo y quiero que sepas que tú para mi eres igual o incluso más especial.**_

Hermione vio que Fawkes batía las alas y lo siguió este lo llevo al quinto piso, y encontró a su gato que tenía un lacito atado y otra nota que decía:

_**Ya solo me queda…**_

Hermione siguió a su gato al sexto piso y encontró a Ron y a Luna con una enorme sonrisa al verla y esta les dijo:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Ya lo veras te queda muy poco.- dijo Luna sonriendo dándole el pergamino.

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí es que de verdad me perdonaste y ya solo me que da pedirte Perdón por que se que voy a meter la pata pero tengo que decirte que…**_

Hermione levanto la vista y vio que Ron y Luna estaban ya al fondo del pasillo, los siguió y estos la llevaron al séptimo piso, pasaron tres veces por delante de la sala de los menesteres y Ron le dijo:

-Hasta aquí es nuestra misión te dejamos.- dijo este y cogió a Luna de la mano.

-Suerte.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Hermione cogió el pomo de la puerta estaba muy nerviosa no entendía a que venía todo eso pero quería saber que era lo que él le quería decir.

Entro en la sala y vio que estaba muy bonita estaba decorada de una manera muy especial.

Pero no veía a Harry por ninguna parte, estaba comenzando a enfadarse cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar y alguien la cogió por detrás y le dijo:

_**Este es el último mensaje pero antes dime que me perdonas pase lo que pase.**_

-Te perdono pero dime que es lo que quieres decirme cual es el final del mensaje.-

Pidió esta volviéndose para mirarlo, y Harry le sonrió y le dijo:

_**Una frase de dos palabras.**_

-Dímelo ya.- dijo esta impaciente, pero lo que escucho la dejo estática ya que de los labios de Harry salieron las dos palabras que había deseado escuchar en esos últimos meses, y que nunca creyó escuchar esas dos palabras que agradeció hasta el infinito, y solo eran:

_**-Te amo.-**_

Harry la miro esperando una respuesta de parte de Hermione y al ver que ella no decía nada decidió arriesgarse ya que se había tirado y estaba apunto de ahogarse le daba igual ahogarse del todo.

Se acerco a ella y poco a poco junto sus labios con los de Hermione.

Esta que estaba en el cielo, según su parecer subió al paraíso y decidió que no quería bajar se aferro a Harry atrayéndolo hacía ella y le devolvió el beso de forma que Harry tubo que aumentar su intensidad.

Cuando se separaron Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-¿No podías habérmelo dicho de otra manera menos enrevesada?-

-¿Dónde estaría la gracia, además no me digas que no te gusto.- dijo este.

-Muchísimo, pero creo que te podrías haber ahorrado la paliza a Terry.-dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry no dijo nada hasta después de un rato que le dijo:

-¿Y tú no dices nada?- Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-Ya veras.- se giro para irse y él la cogió y le dijo:

-No, no seas así dímelo.-

-Te toca sufrir a ti.- dijo esta.

-No seas así, además tenía que asegurarme de que me perdonabas por algo de lo que no tuve la culpa.- dijo este.

-Te fastidias ahora me toca jugar a mi.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-No, no me hagas esto anda Hermi.- dijo este acercándose a ella esta sonrió y cuando él la beso le dijo:

-No te va a funcionar.-

-Eso crees.- la beso repetidamente hasta que consiguió escuchar lo que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo sin saberlo hasta hacía apenas unas horas, la frase que le devolvió a la vida, la frase que nunca antes había escuchado, y que solo deseaba escuchar de ella.

Esa frase de solo dos palabras que cuando oyes te estremeces y te sientes la persona más feliz del mundo cuando es pronunciada por la persona a quien tú quieres, la frase por la que muchos mueren por escuchar y que él consiguió que ella pronunciara:

_**-Te amo.-**_

Fin espero que les gustase buy buy.

Dejen comentarios por fi.


End file.
